True Color of Death
by lovely devestation
Summary: Naruto and the gang are given a mission 2 go 2 England and protect Harry Potter and the school, Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Characters/Couples:Saku/Sasu,Naru/Hina,Neji/TenTen,Shika/Ino! What if a certain wizard falls in love? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**AU: thank you to those who decided to read my story, i highly appreciate it! this is a Naruto and Harry Potter crossover, my first crossover i believe! Please Review!! .**

**The Mission**

_Sakura's point of view_

"I am giving all of you a mission." Tsunade-sama said. She intertwined her hands together and held them under her chin and thought,  
"I hope i chose the right ones for this." all of a sudden, Naruto spoke up,  
"Hurry up with it, old hag!" he yelled, angry at his rudeness, I punched him in the stomach and bowed down to my shishou,  
"I'm sorry for his rudeness, Tsunade-sama." I apologized, she nodded and I stood straight up again. I scanned the room, Sasuke, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru were all here, but I didn't know why, then shishou spoke up again,  
"As I was saying, you all have a very important mission . . . you're all going to England." she stated. Everybody gawked,  
"England, why there?!" Ino asked. Shikamaru sighed and folded his arms,  
"How troublesome." he said.  
"The mission is to protect someone, Harry Potter is his name, but you won't be protecting only him, but the whole school of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I just want you to focus more on him, you see, he's special." she said looking down, and all of a sudden a tall man wearing a blue robe with long white hair and beard appeared in the room, Naruto fell to the ground.  
"Whoa! Who're you?!" he asked. The old man chuckled,  
"I am Albus Dumbledoor, young man." he said, then he looked at Tsunade.  
"Yes, I remember you, your grandfather told me so much about you, " he paused, "So, these are the ones?" Tsunade nodded. Then someone spoke up,  
"Why are we protecting this place?" Sasuke asked,  
"Because, strange things have been happening in Hogwarts, people are mysteriously disappearing, and not coming back, and we want to find out who is behind all of this." Dumbledoor said, then everyone went quiet.  
"So, you all have three captains, all of them, are anbu black-ops." Tsunade said, and then me, Sasuke, and Neji stepped out of the line. I was an anbu black-op, suprisingly, I am the captain of my team.  
"Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji are your captains, but the lead captain is Sakura." Tsunade-sama said, I was astonished by this, she chose me to be the lead captain, out of Neji and Sasuke!  
"Thank you, shishou." I said to her and she nodded.  
"Well, you all have two hours to get ready . . . now go." she said, and with that we all left the building. I was outside of the building and then I heard Ino and them run over to me,  
"Oi, forehead girl, you're the Lead Captain, well, that's suprising!" she ranted,  
"What's so surprising about it, Ino-pig!" I spat. She shrugged,  
"Well, it's hard to believe that you're stronger than Neji-san and Sasuke-kun." she mused,  
"Well, get used to it, cause you'll be taking orders from me." I said smugly, she grimaced and waved off,  
"Well, see ya later." she said. I waved and then turned around.

At home I packed what I could, two kimono's, weapons, and some extra stuff(1). I was wearing my anbu clothes right now and I had my katana(2) strapped onto my back, under my skirt I had a garter that held my extra daggers, just in case. And I was all set, I looked at the picture of my deceased father and mother and bowed and then I left. Ino was waiting for me outside,  
"Hey, hurry up or we'll be late!" she yelled, I smiled and ran up to them. We were now in front of Konaha, the gate to exit the village, Tsunade and that Dumbledoor guy was there waiting for us.  
"Finally, all of you are here." Tsunade said. Everyone was in a straight line, and I was standing next to Sasuke and Neji.  
"Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, I suppose you know what to do?" she asked, I nodded along with the two of them, she nodded back and looked at Dumbledoor,  
"Well, we'll get going now." he took a wierd stick out and with a single wave, we were all now in a completely different, and weird, place.  
"Huh, what, where are we?!" Naruto asked. There was a train in front of us, and there were lots of people, they were all eyeing us curiously and I started to get annoyed. There were kids pushing carts that had lots of luggage on them, and some of them even had . . . a cage with an Owl? Then Dumbledoor spoke up,  
"Well, you all see that wall over there?" he asked, and we nodded, "You will have to walk through it, and you will get on the train, from then on, you will know what to do." he presumed and then he was gone.  
"Where'd he go?" TenTen asked, everybody shrugged. Then we saw some kids right in front of the wall,  
"Well, have fun this year, be sure to write!" the woman said, and then they ran through the wall and disappeared!  
"Whoa! That looks fun, hey, I'm going first!" Naruto yelled and with that, he ran through the wall and he was gone. Everyone was astonished, including me.  
"Well, I'll go next." Shikamaru said, then he was gone. After that was TenTen, Ino, and Hinata. The last two left was me and Sasuke. he signaled me to go before him, so I did. I waited for him to arrive and when he did, we saw the rest of them waiting for us.  
"Hurry up teme!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, Sasuke smirked,  
"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke replied. We both walked over to the group. We saw kids with robes going onto the train, but we didn't know if we were supposed to get on it.  
"Maybe . . . we're supposed to go in it?" Ino said. We all shrugged, then I remembered Tsunade-sama saying something to me,  
"There is a train, and you will have to get on it." was all I could remember.  
"Hey, I think we are . . . at least, that's what I remember shishou telling me." I said. Everybody nodded and started walking towards the train. The kids were eyeing us, like we stood out more. I heard some girls snicker in the backround, I felt like turning around and walk up to them and say,  
"What are you snickering about?" but I know that I shouldn't do that. Then we found a large enough compartment to seat all of us. But there were three kids sitting this one too.  
"May we sit here?" I asked. The three of them eyed us shockingly, in fear. Then Sasuke spoke up,  
"She asked you a question, are you going to answer it?" he coldy said. The red-head nodded. So we all sat down. I looked at the one with brown hair and glasses, he just kept staring, do any of them have manners at all,  
"Hey, do you have manners, staring is impolite." I spat, I heard Sasuke smirk, but I couldn't see his face, since he was wearing his Anbu mask(3). Me and Neji also had our Anbu mask on. The boy stopped staring. Then I quickly remembered the picture Tsunade-sama gave me, the one who we were supposed to protect, that Harry Potter kid. I whispered to Sasuke and Neji,  
"That's the boy . . . who we're supposed to protect." I informed them. They nodded.  
"Ahh, I'm hungry, does anyone have any food?!" Naruto asked. Everybody shook their heads. Then we all heard a low-grumbling, I sweatdropped. Why now, Naruto? Then Naruto got up and went towards the three people,  
"Do you guys have food?" he asked. Harry and the girl shook their heads, but the red head didn't, he reached for his bag and took out this red stick thing. Naruto was befuddled.  
"What's this?" Naruto asked him.  
"It's licorice . . . candy." the boy said. Naruto's eyes lit up,  
"Candy, thanks, uh . . .um?" Naruto said,  
"It's Ron . . . Ron Weasley." the boy offered.  
"Thanks, Ron." Naruto said and then turned around chewing on his food,  
"Hey, this stuff is pretty good!" Naruto said. We all sweat dropped.  
"So, what are your names?" Neji asked. The two looked at each other, then the girl spoke up,  
"I'm Hermione Granger." the girl said. Then she looked at Harry.  
"I'm Harry Potter." he said, then someone spoke up,  
"You're the one we're protecting!" Naruto said, of course, it's always Naruto. There was a confused look on Harry's face,  
"Protect . . . me?" he asked, "Why?"  
"Well, since you found out . . . we might as well start from the beginning." Sasuke said, then he looked at me and I knew that he meant for me to leave off where he started,  
"You see, we're ninja from Konoha, and we retrieved a mission . . . the mission that is was to protect the whole school of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry . . . but we are supposed to focus on one person, and that would be Harry Potter." I said.  
"_Ninja,"_Ron asked, "Konoha?" They all had confused looks on their faces,  
"Yes, we are ninja." I said, "Is that a problem?" They shook their heads.  
"Konoha? Where's that?" Hermione asked.  
"Japan." Sasuke said.  
"Your friend, Albus Dumbledoor, asked us to protect you." Neji offered.  
"Dumbledoor, why would he ask people like you to protect **_us_**?" Harry spat at us.  
"Haven't you heard of the weird disappearances?" Sasuke asked. They nodded, "Well, there's your reason." Then Harry stood up,  
"And Dumbledoor thinks that I'm so weak that I need a bunch of muggles protecting me?!" He yelled.  
"Muggles? What the hell is that?" Naruto asked. Harry shook his head and sat back down, and he muttered something that went like,  
"I don't need a bunch of defenseless mugges protecting me."  
I shook my head, oh how he was **so **wrong. All of a sudden there was some footsteps coming from outside and then the door opened, and the one appeared in front of us was . . . Hidan?! Naruto jumped up,  
"Bastard! What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled. Naruto grabbed out his kunai and placed it in front of him for defense. The hidan-look alike stepped back,  
"What in the hell do you got here, Potter?" the look-alike asked, Harry shrugged. And the look-alike folded his arms,  
"Well, all of you, git' out, we're claiming this place now." he said.  
"Why should we?" Ron said.  
"Are you really asking that question, you should know your place already by now!" the look alike spat.  
"It's not your place to tell us what we should or should not do." Hermione said back, and that earned her a cold look,  
"Watch your tongue, mud-blood." the boy said. Harrys stood up,  
"Why don't you watch your tongue, Malfoy." Harry said.  
"Make me." Malfoy said. They were close to hitting each other but someone spoke up,  
"Hey, loosen up you two." TenTen said.  
"Yeah, fighting over some stupid fight." Ino added,  
"Shut up, who gave you the right to talk anyway?" Malfoy said. Ino shrugged.  
"So, leave the room, and we'll let you off easily." Malfoy offered, the three of them shrugged and headed out of the room, but the rest didn't.  
"Well, that means all of you too." Malfoy ordered.  
"Why do we have to listen to a guy like you?" I asked. He folded his arms,  
"Do you even know who you're talking to?" he asked, I shook my head,  
"No, does it look like I care?" I spat. Then two of his goons moved in front of him,  
"I'll have Crab and Goyle get rid of you." he said. I smirked, the two oversized boys moved in our direction and they cracked their knuckles.  
"Don't ever mess with Malfoy again!"one said, the other nodded his head. I sighed and got up and grabbed one of the boy's shoulders to stop him from proceeding,  
"Do you think I want to hit a girl?" he asked, "With pink hair!" That hit me.  
"Does being a girl have anything to do with it, I bet you're just too scared to hit me?!" I ranted on. I heard a "grrrr" from him and his fist aimed for my stomach, I swiftly dodged him and summoned a bit of chakra into my palm and hit him in the gut, he then fell onto the ground.  
"What'd you do to him!" the fatter one asked, then he aimed for my face, I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back,  
"Ah, owww!" he whimpered. I let him go and he ran off.  
"Pussy." I said. Malfoy looked to his sides and he tried to hit me when I wasn't looking, I could have hit him, but Sasuke got to him first, and Sasuke had his katana out pointing it at Malfy's throat,  
"Get out." Sasuke said in a deathly tone, Malfoy nodded and ran off. Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at me and Sasuke in awe.  
"What a bunch of losers!" Naruto said.  
"M-mhmm." Hinata agreed. Then the train stopped and Harry and them stood up and started to exit the train,  
"I guess this is where we get off." Neji said. Everyone nodded and followed the three. They were in front of a lake with almost hundreds of boats waiting. Then Harry and the group proceeded towards the boats. On top of the hills was a huge and magnificent mansion, but it was more like a castle,  
"That's Hogwarts, our school." Hermione said while they were in the boat. My eyes went wide, This school is as big as Konoha! We reached the school and everybody got off the boats. They all headed for the entrance of the school, and outside waiting, was an elderly woman, waiting.

1 a girl needs what a a girl needs, Sakura is 16, so, of course a girl would bring something if they were on THAT time of month, by this i mean their period.  
2 Sakura's Katana i285./albums/ll49/Sodapop505/BushidoBloodKatanaM.jpg  
3 **Sakura's Anbu Mask  
Neji's Anbu Mask- Wolf  
Sasuke's Anbu Mask- snake**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE: please read!

**Author's Note .**

**okay, I am having some trouble with the story and some ideas, since i don't want to be copying and stealing other ideas, because, i just don't do that sort of stuff. Please help me and give me some good ideas . . . but i'll probably have to approve of them first before i put them into the story too. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!! .**

**OH, and please tell me the right way to organize the format of the story . . . because i am NEW to this, and i don't really know what to do. sorry!!**


End file.
